


Shanna's Guide to a Carefree Life

by IlianPegKnight



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Attempt at Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Some Binding, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlianPegKnight/pseuds/IlianPegKnight
Summary: Shanna had three tenants to a Carefree life! Eat Well, Sleep Well, and Laugh Well! Recently she discovered a fourth, and when Kiran asks for advice about chilling out she is happy to share her methodology!





	Shanna's Guide to a Carefree Life

**Author's Note:**

> I have been playing FE6 for the first time, and decided to support Thany/Shanna and Roy. Their first support conversation was about this very topic and I guess I felt inspired!

               “You always seem so carefree Shanna, how do you do it?” The Summoner had asked the Pegasus Knight one day. Shanna was energetic and focused, one of the most capable fliers in the Order of Heroes but the worries of the day never seemed to touch her.

               “Y’know! Lord Roy asked me that once and I told him, you have to Eat Well, Sleep Well, and Laugh well! The triangle attack of a carefree life!” She leaned closer to the summoner with a knowing grin and whispered conspiratorially. “Since then I’ve discovered a new method to living worry free. Interested?”

               “Yeah! Naga knows I could use a better way to manage the stress.”

               Shanna’s grin was infectious, and devious. That was how the Summoner found himself in the Rookery, where the pegasi were stabled with his large cloak used to bind his hands behind his hack, chest bare and on his knees with his pants pulled down around his ankles. Shanna had him back into a corner obscured by stall walls with the short haired Illian’s lips greedily attacking his neck. Lazily her fingers danced across his cheeks held taut, sending shivers through his body. Her other hand caressed the summoner’s erect nipple.

               Kiran did his best to stifle his moans as the Ilian woman’s fingers danced down the crack of his rear, lightly brushed against his anus. Shanna pulled their bodies close, his bare chest colliding with her armor and the soft cloth tunic beneath. The Summoner’s length pushed low by the Pegasus Knight to the space between her thighs. Aquamarine locks clouded Kiran’s vision as their lips met. Her kisses were sweet and light, and Kiran returned them eagerly. Shanna’s free hand made it way to the back of Kiran’s head as their kisses deepened, she hummed pleasantly to herself when the Summoner’s tongue ventured out from his lips for the first time.

               The Pegasus Knight’s fingers found their target in the skin that lay between the base of his member and his puckered back end. With two fingers she rubbed gently, and agonizingly slow this hidden space. Kiran felt as though he was being overwhelmed, his body demanded more, and he did his best to press into her finger more, trying to mimic her movements across her taint. His kisses became clumsy, unable to focus on both motions.

               Shanna grinned as his need and responded teasingly. She removed her fingers from his skin every time he got too aggressive. Her lips found the edge of his ear, and her tongue caressed his lobe. Kiran tried desperately still to keep his voice down, but it cracked as her teeth found purchase in a tantalizing nibble.

               “Sh-Shanna… s…someone w…ill… we can’t…” he panted. She hushed the Summoner.

               “Remember Kiran, this is my special Carefree Life Program! Don’t worry about all that, and trust that Shanna will treat you well!” Shanna’s trailing fingers rose between his clasped cheeks directly to his rear. She pressed her middle finger against his entrance. “Besides Kiran, you know you want complete the program. Your body is so honest.”

               Shanna’s finger circled his tender hole and despite himself Kiran’s whole body quivered. His penis throbbed almost painfully between Shanna’s thighs, the head of which covered in his precum. He thought at first that the Pegasus Knight’s own arousal was the wetness he felt but as her finger pressed inward against his rear threateningly, he was forced to face how much he wanted to be impaled on her.

               Kiran didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to get caught, how would Alfonse or Sharena react if they knew he had been found, bound up in the Pegasus Stable with Shanna’s fingers in his ass? What could he do? He didn’t want her to stop.

               “What should I do Kiran?” her voice was low and thick with desire. She already knew what he would say. Shanna’s Program For a Carefree Life had a one hundred percent success rate. She lamented only that she didn’t have any of her tools on her. The mental image of the Summoner on his knees before her, her favorite lacquered phallus buried deep within him, pumping in and out of him like a wild beast filled her with unmatched glee. She decided she would just have to do what a Pegasus Knight does best to relieve the heat building between her own thighs.

               Kiran didn’t respond. Somewhat surprising, she had expected the Summoner to break a little faster, considering how quickly he got worked up. She removed her hand from his rear brought them into her mouth. She lubricated her index finger vigorously, and perhaps a little gratuitously. A benefit for Kiran to hear what he could not see as her head still hung over his shoulder.

               “Kiiiiiraaaaan?” she asked in a sing songy tone. Her fingers found their way back to his rear entrance, she pressed in with renewed purpose. She did not intend to force her way in, but she used her saliva to lubricate the outer ring. The Summoner quivered in her arms, and she felt as he forced himself to relax, opening his last secret to her. She rewarded him with a kiss filled with genuine passion, and excitement. Her finger pressed into his back door, and summoner howled in pleasure before resting his forehead against her shoulder.

               Shanna was not shy about her ministrations. She knew not to go too deep; they had not prepared ahead of time for true rear play but fingered his ass with a fury. He bucked wilding against her to fuck himself faster against her.  Her free hand lovingly stroked his neck.

               “There you go Kiran,” she whispered pleasingly. “You were so ready for this. Look at how eager you are!” She almost felt like she didn’t need to thrust into him at all, he seemed more than ready to do the work. His only response were moans, muffled and dripping with desire and need. Shanna felt as though that desire was transferring directly to her. She felt her own nub twitching in response to the Summoners. She had felt it bouncing around between her legs for a few minutes and decided she would rather have it bouncing around inside her.

               She was taken from her thoughts by Kiran’s hitching breath. Immediately she removed her finger from his rear. Shanna refused to allow him to cum. She untangled herself from the Summoner’s body and backed away, pushing the man onto rear on a pile of hay. His face screamed bewilderment, but without anger. Shanna raised a single finger soaked in spit and began undoing the buckles of her breast plate. Once she had divested herself of the armor she stood and pulled off her panties with aggressive verve. Purposefully she strode over the pile of hay the summoner watched her from with hungry, awestruck eyes. Her boots clacked with purpose against the Rookery’s floor, creating a song filled with anticipation for Kiran.

               Shanna got on her knees over Kiran. She reached to hold his waiting prick and gave it a few preparatory strokes. He hadn’t gotten the slightest bit soft in the short time it took the azure knight to get ready. The fabric of her fingerless gloves felt wonderful, the first bit of true relief that the Summoner felt. His cock had begun to grow sore.

               “Remember Kiran, we’re living carefree. So, don’t hold back,” she whispered encouragingly. Her voice oozed with desire, and Kiran nodded eagerly. Shanna teased the entrance of her vagina with the head of his reddened member. Aroused as she was, she knew it would go in without worry, but she did like to take things slow. Slowly her lips engulfed the head, and she moaned softly. She writhed slightly at the edge of his member, her eyes locking onto his.

               Kiran whispered her name lustily as she took more of him into herself. Again, and again he whispered, almost as if a prayer, until she had taken him fully into her. She sighed with relief and took a moment to breath and acclimate to his phallus. Kiran wasn’t too large, or even too thick, but Shanna liked to be present in these moments. She closed her eyes, and breath. She felt the eager arousal in her nipples, the soft cloth tunic riding up her thighs, the cool air on her exposed rear, and finally her own tender snatch and the phallus within her. She felt good. Felt right.

               Shanna began rocking her hips back and forth in a manner that reminded Kiran of gentle waves. He had been so out of his element this entire time, so at a loss for words and without control. The fear of getting caught still egged at the back of his mind, but was largely second to the feeling of Shanna’s thighs to the side of him, the feeling of hay tickling his backside, and the sensation his cock being stroked from all directions.

               “Kiran, where is your mind at right now?” Shanna asked.

               “I… this feels amazing…” he replied shakily. “But I still… what we get caught?”

               Shanna nodded and smiled. She checked in with her whole body, and content with how she felt, decided it was time for the next step. She unlaced her tunic and pulled the cloth aggressively to the side revealing her pert breasts.

               “I think then we’re reading to move onto the next step of the program,” she replied gleefully, snaking her arms around Kiran’s shoulders, she ran her fingers through his short hair and pulled his head to her chest. Shanna planted a kiss on his head before stating heavily, “My nipples are sensitive. Don’t make me do all the work.”

               For a moment Kiran was confused, and then he felt Shanna rise for the first time, then engulf him again. Shanna moaned fully for the first time as she rode Kiran with purpose from tip to base. She maneuvered her hips intent on feeling Kiran’s cock press against every sensitive area within her, the pressures igniting her pleasure. Shanna had never been the kind of woman to assume a man would give her what she needed; she took what she wanted. She was champion rider of horses, pegasi, and men.

               She however thought she was explicit about her needs to Kiran, who was lost in the unfamiliar sensations that threatened to devour him whole. She supposed that he was technically living carefree, but… She pressed his face again to her right breast, and the summoner took the hint. His lips opened and took her nipple into his mouth. He suckled greedily and nibbled furiously, illicitly a wild cry from Shanna.

               “Don’t stop!” she nearly screamed. Shanna pressed Kiran tightly against her, leaving no room for the Summoner to remove his lip. His tongue rolled around her nub tantalizingly and flicked quickly against her springy flesh. Her thrusts became short and quick, becoming more desperate to reach her climax. Kiran moaned desperately into her breast and tried to warn her that he would soon burst, though he could barely form words.

               Kiran’s orgasm exploded him his member like a fire hose. He had never in his life felt such an intense release as his warm seed filled her, intermingling with her own fluids. Shanna did not care. She stopped her thrusting to writhe against him with renewed purpose. Every inch of his sensitive still hard cock felt wonderful within her, the warmth of his seed within her adding to the desperate need to orgasm.

               “Kiran…” she whispered hoarsely. “Kiran talk to me…” she demanded breathily. “Tell me how good it is for you.”

  
               Kiran’s mind was in a fog, his lips still wrapped around her nipple. He struggled to free his head from his crushing prison against her chest and was finally able to speak as he positioned himself to look up at her.

               “Shanna you feel so good,” he was embarrassed to say. He had never spoken with a lover before, no one had ever asked him to talk like this before. “I’ve never been this hard in my life,” he continued. It was true, despite having released himself into her he still felt like a rock. Every motion she made, every effort to drag him against her walls, every contortion of her body felt intense and wonderful and almost painful.

               “I don’t want this to end,” he said followed by a sharp moan following a particularly aggressive thrust by the Pegasus knight.

               “Dirtier,” she barked between moans. “Tell me you love how I fuck you.”

               Kiran could hardly believe that the spritely Shanna would stalk in such a way. Of course, he had never expected to be with her like this, rutting in a pile of hay.

               “I love how you fuck me for sure,” he replied. “Nothing…” he grunted. “Would feel better to me…” he moaned again. “Then being ridden by you.” His lips latched onto her neck and suckled, inciting Shanna to whimper. Encouraged he made clumsy attempts at thrust back into her. She giggled gleefully that the summoner had finally decided to join her, a giggle that was cut short by frantic cry as his teeth nibble on her neck. This one love bite was the tipping point. Shanna pinned the summoner to the hay pile behind her as her body locked up and waves after waves of her own orgasm rolled over her.

               Kiran took in the beautiful sight before him. Shanna’s chest flushed red, the Ilian woman breathing heavily, shaking on his cock. Her thighs pressed tightly against his flanks and her arms shook. Shanna finally collapsed forward onto Kiran’s chest, and slowly pulled herself off his member. Their lower bodies were drenched in each other’s fluids, Kiran’s dick finally free to turn soft. Shanna snuggled into the summoner, her eyes closed, basking in the warmth of the moment.

               The pair lay quiet with each other, enjoying the feeling of each other bodies as they came down.

               “So Kiran, did you feel worry free?” she teased. Kiran mulled for a moment.

               “I was pretty worried almost that entire time, but toward the end… yeah.” She nodded knowingly and looked up at the summoner.

               “Then I guess you’ll need more sessions. It’s a long program, but I’m sure I can teach you to liv a carefree life!” her voice rang pleasantly like chimes being pushed by a soft wind. He felt like there was only one thing he could really say in the moment.

               “I think my arms have done numb.” Which of course they had. A heavy cloak is not a proper binding material.


End file.
